Drabble One-Shot of GoroProtagonist
by Kiseki no See Die a.k.a. KnSD
Summary: I've fallen in hell.
1. Marionette's string

**_A/N: I'M Falling in hell_**

* * *

Prompt: Marrionette's strings

Pairing: Goro/Protagonist

* * *

Snip, snip, snip.

The menacing noise of the scissors reached my ears. When I opened my eyes I found you, slowly and meticulously cutting every strand of strings that restricts my limbs.

The puppeteer won't be pleased but you don't seem to care. You really are something, you know that... Something that I like and envy at the same time. You are the epitome of the things I don't have. I know, it's ludicrous and utterly feeble, like a child throwing a tantrum... Maybe I was just that, a child. What do you think?

* * *

Snip, snip, snip...

You were down to the last string... Is it certainly fine for you do this? I asked but you just flashed me that warm smile before cutting the last string that held me in captivity. I am no longer bound by the marionette's strings... Alas, this will be our conclusive farewell.

I wish we've met earlier, thank you...


	2. A red carnation

Prompt: Flower Language

* * *

It was early morning of Sunday when the brunette visits him in LeBlanc, Sojiro hasn't even arrived. Akira just woke up when the latter suddenly knocks at the cafe. The young leader stares blankly at him, the brunette is making himself comfortable in the attic, jubilantly sipping his coffee. The charming detective smiles brightly and greets. "Good morning Sunshine." The black haired tilts his head, opening his mouth and say. "If that's what you feel about me, you should've said so, honey." The older hums happily and "Okay, I'll be more honest then, dear~" he responds.

Well... It's not like he can be an honest individual though.

"Is Morgana going to be with us?" Akechi asks while looking at the black cat. Morgana shakes his head and answers. "I have important matters to settle with, enjoy yourselves though." gallantly as per usual before jumping off of the bed and leaves. "Take care." the young trickster mumbles. The two phantom thieves were engulfed by a comfortable silence. Sipping their coffee at their own pace.

"...So, what do you need?" The younger finally breaks the ice and asks the older. The detective finishes the coffee and licks his own lips, savoring the flavor of the heavenly drink. "Well, I was just wondering if you would like to accompany me. That is if you don't have anything to do or going on a date with Makoto-san, perhaps..." he trails off, there was a certain undertone in his voice but the younger ignore it. He'd rather not to notice that even though it is clearly there. Akira isn't that dense not to notice it.

"It's a date then, Goro," he said with a straight face. The charming brunette blinks, face heating up. "Please, stop teasing me like that..." he said while averting his gaze on the floorboard. The young trickster emitted an amused chortle, the older is endearing when he is flustered. "Let's wait for Sojiro-san then we can go, okay? Where are we going though?" he inquires. The detective hums. "I wanted to see the Hanami but since we're in the middle of autumn... Hmm, moon viewing could work but it's not even night yet." he sighs dejectedly. The black haired scratch his cheek, humming and watching the latter. A specific thought piqued his mind. "...Are you interested in flowers on a general matter?" he asks.

"Yes! I also learned their meaning, I personally favor Jonquils," he responds happily

"..."Desired to be love" eh?" Akira cocks his head as Akechi stiffens "Ahaha, yes but that doesn't apply to me." The detective said.

Great, he's being delusional.

The young phantom hums then nod his head. "Okay then."

Their wait didn't take that long when Sojiro arrives a few minutes after and so the two left after Akira get his things ready.

* * *

They ended up going to the park, it's not entirely filled with people. The park is beautiful, large varieties of flowers were scattered everywhere. Blooming beautifully and ephemerally. There is also a flower shop near the entrance. Akechi's eyes practically light up as soon as he sees the flowers. Beaming with excitement, achingly similar to a child. Akira can't help but smile at the other's enthusiasm. The two spend their time roaming around the park, in other's retrospective it looks boring, roaming around the park but for the two of them, it's a peaceful way to relax. not worrying about any palace, just a leisure relaxation.

Akechi stares at the line in front of him, he's going get something for them to drink, it is getting dark. Time passed quickly when you are enjoying after all. The brunette, he had fun with Akira's presence, it's like he can be 'himself'' with him which is odd. Being 'himself' is... Complicated—the word won't cut how but that will do, he thinks— The detective sighs, he wished he met him earlier, maybe at that time, he won't be... Ah, what a stupid thought, it's not like the younger would see him as someone special.

He moves his gaze where Akira sat, waiting patiently on the bench, under the red cherry blossom tree. Swaying in the autumn wind, the blossoms rains down on him. The brunette finds this scene transient, almost as if the young trickster is an ethereal being... An elusive trickster certainly suits him well. The guy is the embodiment of the things he wants, both admiration and envy mixed within his putrid and wicked heart. It creates an insipid poison that will soon kill him. He wants to poison the young trickster as well, drown him in his twisted desire. An intoxicating idea but something tells him that he'll still be in misery—both of them will.

* * *

The brunette shoves the meaningless idea at the back of his head and brought their drinks. He saw a red carnation in the flower shop earlier. It's a little bit cliche plus they are both males but it won't hurt, right?

Akechi finally came back with their drinks, the detective wordlessly hands him his drink and a single red carnation. The young leader gives him a confuse look. The charming detective smiles and say. "As thanks for accompanying me, I had fun."

"I see." Replies Akira eyeing the brunette.

"We should get going too..." with that said, the two teens gets back to LeBlanc.

* * *

Akira eyed the red carnation, he put it inside a water filled can from the drink they had earlier. Morgana was asleep on his lap, he'll retire soon but...

"My heart aches for you" he mutters under his breath. "Admiration... If you put Jonquil's meaning..." he continues.

"My heart aches for you, I admire you... Love me." The young phantom heaves a sigh and plays with his hair. He's probably overthinking, they young phantom lays on the bed and slowly falls into a dreamless slumber.


	3. Close to you

_**Headcanon: Since Akechi hadn't felt that kind of affection, he probably substitutes it with primal needs whenever he feels lonely. He thirsts for affection but replaces it with lust, he probably doesn't mind if anyone do him as long as they can fill that empty void.**_

* * *

 _"Why do birds suddenly appear everytime you are near just like me, they long to be close to you..."_

 _Just like me, they long to be close to you..."_

* * *

It was dead of the night when someone knocks on the Cafe LeBlanc's door. A certain protagonist wakes up and cautiously check who is it. The young phantom thief stares at the person before him, it was the famous prince detective. Akechi Goro. The brunette is a mess—almost debauched, his hair was disheveled, he's missing the trench coat which leaves him in his white dress shirt that is soaked with sweat. Akira give him a confused look and asks him, "What the happened to you?" The older teen sheepishly smiles while scratching his head. "...Work ravished my entire being... Can I crash in your attic, just for the night...?" he asks, his voice lacks the usual confident tone the other would always have. The black haired boy heaves a sigh. "I don't have any futon," he said letting the other in. "We have to share the bed."

Goro nods wordlessly, entering the cafe. He's not himself today, the void in his heart begins to eat him alive for the nth time again. At first, it was bearable, he would just go and sleep with any people, succumbing to lust would usually do the trick but slowly, that trick no longer works. The loneliness lifts up when he was with the Phantom thieves, especially with this certain individual.

If you are wondering if he was going to sleep with someone before deciding on going here, the answer is yes. Self-loath suddenly bubbles up in his stomach so he's here, almost 'getting wreck'. Disgusting, right? It's laughable and pathetic if the media or any journalist found this out, his reputation will be crushed into bits. Ahaha... The headlines will be funny. He's a disgrace bastard after all.

* * *

Akira climbs to the bed and scoots to the left side, the brunette hesitantly places himself beside the other... It's kinda awkward, so he just lay straight there. Like a stiff plank of wood. The other seems to be fast asleep with Morgana on the small spot near his head. Soundly and innocently asleep. Close together. The detective would be lying if he said he didn't want to be close to the black haired phantom as much as everyone does. He wants to be closer to him than anyone else, maybe this is the exact measurements of how close they'll be.

Goro sighs, he's exhausted and drained. The other will mind but, he can make an excuse later. The older turn his body to the sleeping latter and wraps an arm around the young phantom's waist while burying his face on his back, subsequently clinging on the younger. Falling fast asleep. Into a dreamless dream.

Close to him...


	4. Good End

Looking at how the world is right now, there's no doubt that the Holy Grail kept his promise. It amuses him to an extent. Akira smirks, the Phantom Thieves' fame has arisen ever since he made the deal. Everyone, the masses—they need them to change scums heart, reforming the once distorted heart into a pure and guilt-ridden one. He would be further amused but no, he can never be that amused. The Phantom Thieves' ordeal. it's becoming repetitively and boring.

It's fun while it lasts, they say. But never the less, boring him to death. The bespectacled boy hums to keep him busy for a bit while walking back to LeBlanc. He can't keep 'him' waiting after all. By 'him' he means the second advent of the detective prince. The one and only... Goro Akechi who was reduced into someone dependent on him. He didn't know how the other survived but ever since he saw him loitering around the streets of Yongen-Jaya, he knows that it wasn't the usually charismatic detective anymore.

His body was there yet his soul. It's no longer there, he's just an empty husk. A hollow shell that leaned to his touch and writhed under him. A mere marionette that had his strings cut off. Akira would never mind that, he never would. That's assuring him that the brunette will never run away from him.

A smile made its way across his lips. Goro Akechi was now his to be kept as his puppet.

 _"Goro" That was the name he gives to me, I cannot remember anything, my past nor my own name. All I can remember is that he suddenly throw himself at me, his expression was seemingly close to... crying? I'm not sure. From there on, he takes care of me after bringing me here in his attic, like a pet, not that I mind him seeing me as something like that. I feel like I don't deserve his kindness yet I can't bring myself to decline. In return, I'll obey anything he wants. I'll do everything he says._

 _Every time he touches me my body feels pleasantly warm... I like it but sometimes I dislike it. It hurts. I never complain... I deserve his hate too. That's what I always thought for some unknown reasons whenever he slams me against the wall and claims my whole body. I wonder if he'll throw me once he's tired of me._

 _I... I don't want to know. I'm afraid to know._

"I'm home." The bespectacled boy announced after going to the attic, he was greeted by a brunette, smiling softly as he walks towards him and wraps his arms around Akira's neck. "Welcome Home, honey." Goro greets, his voice was soft in his ears. The younger wrapped an arm around the thin waist the brunette have.

"Have you been a good boy, Goro?" he asks whilst tucking a strand of hair behind the brunette's ear. A nod was the reply he got. That's enough for him. "Did you miss me?"

"Yes... I miss Akira... A lot." The brunette answered, smiling at him. No insincerity, whatsoever. Akira smiles, pleased by the answer the brunette gave. He pulled him closer and pressed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I bought a cake, want to share it together, Boss left so you can roam at the cafe," Akira said after pulling away. Goro nodded his head, hesitantly wanting to add something. The younger smile, knowing what the other wanted. "You can have coffee." Goro's face visibly lights up and withpout further ado, they shared the cake with two cups of coffee,


	5. The prince who cried wolf

There are things he had to keep from the others, one of that is him being an undesirable child. Second is that he makes people suffer and felt remorseless about it. Third, he's a liar... He makes people believe that he is a prince charming, makes himself believe that he's the hero. Albeit he's the evil villain. The antagonist of the story. Goro Akechi wears an everyday mask, hiding the real him. He can never be himself, that's what he thought until he met him. Yet his lips will always utter the everyday lies he keeps rehearsing ever since he starts wearing that charming smile, for the adults to like him.

There are things he would like to ignore, being perceptive and observative is a pain. He wished, he could ignore the lying person in front of him, turning blind eye to the lies his parted lips whispers. The liar, he had a long nose. His expression never fits those lies he says. Beneath the mask he wears is a melancholic expression from guilt due to the action he did to make some people suffer. He was never a charming prince nor a hero. He's not close to an evil villain nor an antagonist. He's only a liar that wants attention, achingly similar to a child that hadn't have someone to lean on. Deprived of affection, loneliness pushes him to cry wolf whenever he seeks attention. Akira Kurusu would want to ignore the Pinocchio of this story but...

He just can't. He... He wants to save him from his lies.

Reevaluating his thought. He can no longer be saved by anyone, Goro stares at his cognitive. Gun at each other's face. The Phantom Thieves are probably going where Shido's treasure is. He closes his eyes before reopening them. He's not a hero, nor a villain... What is his role then... Simple.

A foolishly lying child. Goro smiles, bitterly. His time with them suddenly flashes back to him. Those transient memories, he was truly happy in those times. A wistful wish came upon him but even if miracles flooded to him, it will never be enough for him.

"...Akira..." He whispered softly and pulled the trigger.

 _Goodbye..._

Two gunshots echoed loudly behind the closed engine room. The Phantom Thieves stared at the door with disbelieve present on their faces. "This can't be..." Futaba spoke, gravely. "I can't sense any presence, it's gone." Akira clenches his jaw, forcing himself to stay on his feet and walked away. "...Let's go," he said in a morose manner. He can't let himself to be a mess. He shoves everything at the back of his mind.

Ignoring the pain in his chest, he continues to move... Hiding the fact that he can't save the boy who foolishly cried wolf. It was unknown to him that a lone tear cascades down to his cheek.

Akira's everyday mask slowly crumbled without him nor anyone knowing... Miracles may flood but it will never bring him back.

 _...The liar won't be lying anymore._


	6. A random origami rabbit

The bespectacled boy watch the young detective fold the Japanese paper, carefully making something. A small smile graces the brunette's youthful features. Akira can't help but stare at the older, he'd never seen such expression from the other boy. It looks like he'll disappear any moment.

"Done." Goro speaks softly, satisfied at his creation. The black haired looks at it, an origami rabbit. The brunette hands it to him. "Here, you can think of it as a good luck charm,"

"Wasn't it supposed to be a crane?" he inquired.

The brunette smile and say. "Even If I fold 1000 cranes, my wish will never come true." in a bitter way. And there, Akira wonders what was the other wish for that it will never come true?


	7. Secret Garden

_I'm a shape-shifter  
At Poe's masquerade  
Hiding both face and mind  
All free for you to draw  
I'm a shape-shifter  
Chained down to my core  
Please don't take off my mask  
My place to hide_

— _Beneath the mask, Persona 5 OST_

The moment he opens his eyes, a pungent, and dry bitter smell hits his nostrils. Akira blinks once, twice, and thrice to clear his vision. After doing so, he looks around and sees a vast of wormwoods along with anemones and asphodels planted on the soil. The place seems to be a garden of the said plants. The young phantom thief's let himself smile ruefully, he has been dreaming of this place lately. Akira moves quietly, hoping to find something within this labyrinth of a garden.

He aimlessly walks in the endless labyrinth, he has a hunch that he might find him, the prince who cried wolf. The boy who hid everything within his mask. The boy whom he failed to save.

"...Bitterness, Separation, and..." He pauses, smiling weakly. "Regret." The young phantom thief knows that mourning over a spilled milk won't do anything better and yet...

A sigh escapes his lips. The black haired continues to meander through the labyrinth. Wistfully craving to see the pleasant boy again.

Gallivanting beneath the somber skies, the flock of crows begins to fly towards the heart of the labyrinth, where a dead oak tree stands tall. The black haired thief hums, that was the first time he'd seen that tree. Curiously, he thought it lead him to someone but it's kind of impossible, he's been searching for the person and he can't see him...

Maybe he's just lying to himself that he'll meet him.

Despite the cacophony of the squawking ravens emits, the dissonance from them makes him deaf to his own pounding heart. It made him ease for once. Decisively deciding to see what lays bare towards the maze's heart, he resumes his journey.

Another trivial thought suddenly occupies his trail of mind. A what if scenario, a game he often plays whenever he's alone. Mulling over the things he'd never done, actions that he didn't do. What if he did those...

Would it save the dishonest boy who is unwanted by people? Albeit removing the mask off might mean taking his only place where he felt his solace. The black haired boy is uncertain what can the other boy perceive as his solace. Was it LeBlanc?

Perhaps, then he'll gladly welcome him with open arms if he ever returns to them... He yearns for that scene to happen again, the detective welcoming him home, with a smile gracing upon his lips. And once again, reminiscing those vivid memories makes his heart hurts. Akira wants to cry but it will never change anything.

Rivulets of tears from the anguishing and regretting heart will never change a single thing.

He cannot save someone who doesn't want to be saved and that hurts him a lot... Admitting that all he can do is to flounder in his own regret for not seeing the signs before it's already too late.

Once reaching the center of the labyrinth, he sees a boy around his age, familiar brown shaggy hair and reddish brown eyes looking sadly at him. Akira slowly treads his way towards the boy only to be stopped a few meters away when the brunette spoke in a solemn manner.

"What do you think you're doing here?"

The black haired boy tugs his bangs before hesitantly answering. "I came to see you..." The brunette shakes his head and jibes. "You're fucking unbelievable, you want to see the one who almost killed you. How idiotic can you get?"

Akira smiles a tiny bit, this is the 'real' Goro Akechi. "Because I can't save you, savior complex is a pain you know. I want to be your charming prince, after all." The detective brunette glares daggers at him before flashing him his two middle fingers. "Hahaha, do you think you're funny? Fuck you." He scoffed. The black haired phantom winks at the other. Akechi rolled his eyes and looked up.

"You cannot save someone like me,"

"...I know that's why... I'm here to say goodbye to my regrets and live my life." The younger replies with resolute yet his smile tell a different story. The brunette looks at him, a soft smile graces his lips. "That's the Joker I know," he said walking to him, closing their distance. Akechi leans forward and plants a kiss on the black haired's forehead, ethereally smiling.

"I'm glad that I met you even though it's a bit late..." He said solemnly, eyes still on Akira. "Let's meet again if fate lets us, that is," he added. An abrupt gush of wind blows on their figure and the flock of crows that was sitting on the dead oak tree begins to fly away once again, migrating elsewhere. "Farewell, Akira..." the brunette's final words while slowly evanescing through thin air.

His hand move on its own and reaches out for the other yet, it's already too late... The phantom of his regrets finally ceased to exist. Leaving him alone with a weightless heart.

"I'll look forward meeting you again, in the next cycle, Goro." He said with longing seeps through his voice.


End file.
